Un fantôme dans l'obscurité
by CarolineWho
Summary: Miles Edgeworth. Nous le connaissons froid et distant. Mais s'est-il passé quelque chose pour qu'il devienne comme cela? OS! (J'ai mis rated T parce que... vous comprendrez pourquoi) (J'ai laissé le nom en anglais, c'est plus classe! ) AYEZ JOUÉ AU PREMIER OPUS DE LA SÉRIE! \spoilers/


Hey! je voudrais faire partager un OS que j'ai écris en une après-midi!

L'univers d'Ace Attorney ne m'appartiens pas sauf Smith ^^

Bonne lecture ~ (préparez les mouchoirs si vous êtes sensibles)

(je vous conseille d'écouter une musique lente (Perso, j'avais écouté en boucle l'OST de Trials and Tribulations: The bitter taste of Truth) )

(et les premières notes de Dragon Age Inquisition mais... voilà xD )

* * *

 _Un fantôme dans l'obscurité_

La nuit était tombée sur la ville, un 28 décembre. Un jeune homme rentrait chez lui, la tête basse. Ses cheveux gris, tombant sur les côtés de son visage, flottaient dans le léger vent froid. Son manteau noir laissait voir un col à jabot blanc comme neige. Son pantalon pourpre et ses chaussures noires n'aidaient en rien à garder ses jambes au chaud.

Son regard passa du trottoir au cimetière sur sa droite. Il s'arrêta et observa l'entrée du parc pour les morts. Une voix se faisait entendre. Un chant doux. Cette voix lui fit penser à son ancienne petite amie, Caroline, aujourd'hui morte.

Il marcha dans le cimetière sans prendre la moindre attention au nombreuses tombes aux côtés de lui. Il suivit la musique jusqu'au fond du cimetière. Il s'arrêta devant une tombe bien entretenue. On pouvait y lire:

 _Ici gît Caroline Arielle Smith_  
 _Qui nous a quitté trop tôt_  
 _Paix à son âme_  
 _21.04. 1995 - 01.01. 2015_

L'homme regardai l'écriture qu'il connaissait par cœur. C'était lui qui avait demandé à noter ceci. Une rose rouge fanée reposait au pied de la tombe. Son cadeau lors de son enterrement. Il s'était promis de toujours y déposer une rose le jour de sa mort.

La neige tombait doucement et l'homme pleurait. Il pleurait tout son malheur. La maladie avait emporté son amour et son bonheur. Il était seul depuis bientôt une année entière et celle-ci ne fut pas très paisible.

D'abord, un nouvel avocat de la Défense avait fait son apparition : Phoenix Wright. Il avait été témoin de la ténacité de Wright lors de quatre procès. Son vieil ami perdu depuis la mort de son père. Il pleura de plus bel. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 15 ans que son père avait succombé dans l'ascenseur du tribunal. Et quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été suspecté du meurtre d'un autre avocat, puis du meurtre de son propre père. Ce qu'il avait cru pendant ces quinze dernières années, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvrit que c'était son mentor, Manfred Von Karma, le vrai meurtrier. Il ressentait une grande rage face à son erreur et, Caroline, elle, était persuadée qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il ne l'avait jamais cru. Il regrettait tant. Il voulait la voir pour le lui dire.

Il n'entendit plus le chant et commença à regarder autour de lui. Il vit des yeux le guetter. Des yeux de la couleur des torrents d'eau des glaciers. Des yeux dans lesquels il avait adoré se plonger quand Caroline était encore là.

Les yeux disparurent dans l'obscurité. Il cria.

\- Reviens! Reste avec moi, même sous ta forme actuelle... S'il te plait...

Il s'essuya les yeux et regarda une forme arriver en marchant. Une forme féminine, blanche. Vêtue d'une robe d'hôpital, le crâne nu, les pieds nus dans la neige, ne laissant aucune trace. Elle marchait lentement, les yeux fermés. L'homme cria un nom.

\- Caroline!

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et le regarda un petit moment, puis elle s'arrêta à côté de la tombe et regarda les écritures d'un air nostalgique. L'homme s'approcha du fantôme de sa petite amie et regarda également les écritures à nouveau.

Ils ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Il était rop heureux de la revoir pour briser ce silence qui valait tous les mots. Le fantôme se tourna vers l'homme et lui fit un signe de la main devant les yeux pour le réveiller de son hypnose. Celui-ci réagit au mouvement et regarda la femme. Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. L'un bleu vert clair, l'autre gris. L'homme voulut lui caresser le visage, il approcha sa main du visage de la femme mais il sentit seulement un courant glacial et ses doigts passèrent au travers de la joue. Il retira sa main et recommença à pleurer. La femme le regarda avec une immense tristesse. Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura la taille des ses bras. Elle grimaçait de douleur, à cause de la chaleur émanant du jeune homme. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur le dos du fantôme, malgré le sentiment de froid. Les larmes tombèrent sur le sol, tandis que de vieux souvenirs d'elle refirent surface dans l'esprit de l'homme.

* * *

 _Une jeune femme, pleine de vie et d'entrain sautillait durant les printemps sous les cerisiers. Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois sous l'un des arbres en fleur par accident. Elle lui était rentrée dedans et il l'avait retenu par le bras. Il avait immédiatement été charmé par les yeux de la femme. Celle-ci l'avait remercié timidement, intimidée par sa carrure puissante. Elle avait 17 ans et travaillait déjà pour une banque de la ville. Elle avait un charmant accent anglais quand elle parlait et elle souriait toujours. Ses courbes généreuses ne devaient laisser aucun homme indifférent et il se devait de l'avoir avant d'autres. Cette pensée l'avait amené à aimer ce petit bout de femme après peu de temps._

 _Il se souvint de leur premier rendez-vous en tête à tête dans un restaurant chic. Elle était venue avec une belle robe rouge sang et coiffée d'une tresse qui reposait nonchalamment sur son épaule gauche. Ils avaient discuté de plusieurs sujets et s'étaient trouvés une passion pour la musique. Il jouait de la guitare et elle chantait. Ainsi que d'autres sujets sur lesquels ils avaient le même avis ou un avis partagé. Il y avait souvent de quoi discuter avec elle. Il lui avait avoué son amour pour elle au bout du deuxième rendez-vous, dans le parc du Lac Gourde. Leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées ce jour-là et, dès cet instant, ils vécurent les plus belles années de leurs vies._

 _Il était fou d'elle et elle l'aimait à la folie. Ils partagèrent beaucoup de choses ensemble. Elle assistait à des procès dans la galerie ou bien à côté de lui, à la barre de l'accusation. Elle s'y était beaucoup intéressée et adorait résoudre des énigmes ou des affaires. Elle cuisinait à merveille avec sa petite touche personnalisée et faisait les travaux ménagers. Elle était bien mature pour son âge et il savait qu'il avait trouvé la perle pour lui. Il l'honora de la plus belle des façons, se disputèrent, lisèrent et jouèrent de la musique ensemble. Il avait d'ailleurs l'idée de l'épouser et de fonder une famille avec elle._

 _Mais après une visite chez un docteur, elle rentra, dépitée, à la maison et pleura sur le canapé. Il rentra tard ce soir-là et il l'y trouva en pleurs, avec des centaines de mouchoirs partout sur la table, le canapé et par terre. Il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle lui avait répondu d'une voix éteinte._

 _\- Je vais mourir..._

 _Il avait pris un air étonné et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait une chose aussi atroce. Elle lui raconta son rendez-vous avec le docteur à cause de douleurs à la poitrine, de quinte de toux trop fréquentes et il lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait un cancer des poumons. Celui-ci était à un stade où il y avait une chance de l'éliminer. Elle prit un mouchoir et toussa plusieurs fois avant de regarder l'état du papier doux coloré en rouge. Elle crachait maintenant du sang. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et se consoler lui-même._

 _Ils avaient vécu l'année 2014 entre la maison et l'hôpital. Elle avait décidé de se battre contre le cancer. Il l'avait trouvé très courageuse de faire tous ces traitements pour l'éliminer et vivre normalement avec lui et il la soutenait de tout son possible. Elle avait eu droit aux trois méthodes pour détruire la tumeur. Les deux premières n'avaient donné aucun résultat et le cancer s'aggravait. La troisième lui donna un espoir qu'elle s'en sorte puisqu'il faisait ralentir la progression de la maladie et l'avait même fait reculer pendant quelques mois. Ils avaient cru s'en sortir, ils y avaient cru si fort et si durement qu'ils pensaient à leur futur commun._

 _Le mois de décembre fut catastrophique pour Caroline. Entre ses quintes de toux sanglantes, son amaigrissement visible, sa perte d'appétit et sa mauvaise respiration, elle avait eut la mauvaise nouvelle que le traitement ne faisait plus d'effet et que le cancer avançait à nouveau. Il était arrivé à un stade critique où il fallut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée. Il était plus qu'inquiet pour elle et leur avenir. Il passait la voir tous les jours, il essayait de la faire manger, il la faisait rire et ils évitaient de parler de la maladie, à présent, sujet tabou._

 _Le 31 décembre était arrivé et il passait la soirée à l'hôpital avec elle. Elle était pâle, maigre, les yeux fermés et faible. Il essayait de la faire parler mais sans grand succès. Elle se forçait à sourire, même dans un moment pareil. Il était triste de voir qu'elle était plus forte que lui. Minuit avait sonné et il ne savait pas s'il devait lui souhaiter une bonne année ou pas. Elle avait remarqué son silence et son hésitation à dire ces mots. Elle se sentait plus que faible et elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Elle avait ouvert la bouche et dans un immense effort, elle souffla en anglais._

 _\- Happy New Year..._

 _Il l'avait regardé prononcer ces mots et il les avait répété._

 _\- Bonne année._

 _Un long silence s'était installé entre eux et Caroline se sentait partir. Elle murmura dans un dernier effort._

 _\- Don't be sad, be strong Miles... Love you... forever..._

 _Elle avait fermé les yeux en prononçant le dernier mot et elle était morte paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait 20 ans._

* * *

Il pleura et maudit la maladie de tout son être. Il était seul, perdu et malheureux par sa faute.

\- Je suis désolé Caroline, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Pardonne-moi.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et elle desserra son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle fit un bisou sur son index et son majeur droit et elle les posa sur le cœur de l'homme qui frissonna imperceptiblement à son contact. C'était sa preuve d'amour. Elle l'aimait et le pardonnait complètement.

L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux et son regard triste et amer. Elle lui sourit. Elle laissait ses doigts près du cœur.

\- Tu resteras là, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et enleva ses doigts avant de se détourner de lui. Il commença à paniquer car il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse seul à nouveau.

\- Reste Caroline! Reste, je t'en prie! Hurla-t-il à son attention.

Celle-ci tourna une dernière fois son regard bleu vert vers lui. Elle voulut parler mais elle n'en avait pas la capacité. Elle pointa du doigt un bout de bois et essaya de faire comprendre à l'homme de le prendre. Ce qu'il fit. Elle décrivit des signes avec ses doigts dans le vide qu'il recopia dans la neige fraîche. Lorsqu'il finit de réécrire la dernière lettre, il y lut :

 _Je t'aime Miles_  
 _Je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur_  
 _Ne l'oublie jamais_  
 _Soit fort_  
 _Adieu Trésor_

Il avait à peine eu le temps de lire ces quelques mots que le fantôme avait disparu. Il s'agenouilla devant ces mots et pleura à nouveau. Il serra de la neige dans ses mains et murmura avec douleur.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Caroline...

Il se laissa aller au désespoir avant de finalement renter chez lui, après plusieurs heures.

Le premier jour de la nouvelle année, l'homme revint au cimetière avec une belle rose rouge et se dirigea vers la tombe de sa chérie. Il enleva l'ancienne, fanée, et posa la nouvelle à la place.

\- Je promets d'être fort pour toi. Pour notre combat. Murmura-t-il à la tombe, sa main posée sur son cœur en souriant.

Il repartit en écoutant un chant joyeux, le chant préféré de Caroline, résonner dans le cimetière.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris les derniers mots de Smith:

Bonne année / Ne soit pas triste, soit fort / Je t'aime pour toujours


End file.
